


A Family of Two

by nearlyconscious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hd_familyfest, Digital Art, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanart, HP: EWE, M/M, drarry art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/pseuds/nearlyconscious
Summary: A family of two could be just enough for Harry — it does feel like home when Draco's around.





	A Family of Two

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Number:** # 23 by Capitu  
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Epilogue compliant?** nah  
>  **Artist's Notes:** I love an opportunity to draw some extra sappy Draco/Harry :)


End file.
